video_collection_internationalfandomcom-20200213-history
Yogi's First Christmas
|re-release date = |catalogue number = VC1029 |rating = |running time = 99 minutes|re-release date = }} Yogi's First Christmas is a UK VHS release by The Video Collection on 4th November 1985 and distributed by Futurevision Ltd in 3rd November 1986, and then it got re-released by The Video Collection on 4th September 1989. It includes the 90 minute Hanna-Barbera TV cartoon special of Yogi's First Christmas in 1980. Description All of Yogi's special friends are gathered together to help him celebrate his first Christmas in this amusing, heart-warming animated feature. Yogi and his pal, Boo-Boo, are usually hibernating during the Christmas season, but this year they're awakened when, Huckleberry Hound, Snagglepuss, Augie Doggie '''and '''Doggie Daddy come to Jellystone Lodge for the holiday. But the Lodge's owner, Mrs. Throckmorton, is sad because the lodge may close due to some strange occurrences last season. Little does she know that her miserable nephew, Sniverly, and Herman the Hermit were behind those pranks, and they're out to spoil everyone's Christmas celebrations, too. But Yogi outsmarts them every time! Then in the midst of the festivities, Santa Claus plummets down the chimney bearing a very special present for Yogi. Yogi's First Christmas is a happy event that he - and you - will remember for years to come. Cast * Daws Butler - Yogi Bear, Snagglepuss, Huckleberry Hound, Augie Doggie * Don Messick - Boo Boo, Ranger John Francis Smith, Herman the Hermit * John Stephenson - Doggie Daddy, Mr. Marty Dingwell * Janet Waldo - Cindy Bear, Mrs. Sophie Throckmorton * Marilyn Schreffler - Snively * Hal Smith - Otto the Chef, Santa Claus * Sue Allen - Singer * Paul DeKorte - Singer * Edie Lehmann - Singer * Marilyn Powell - Singer * Andrea Robinson - Singer * John Richard Bolks - Singer * Darlene Lawrence - Singer * Michael Redman - Singer * Ida Sue McCune - Singer Credits Opening (Original 1985 release) * Warning screen (1985-1986) * The Video Collection logo (1985-1986) * Video Collection International children's cartoon promo from 1985 * Worldvision Home Video logo (silent) (1983-1995) * Start of Yogi's First Christmas (1980) Closing (Original 1985 release) * End of Yogi's First Christmas (1980) * Closing Credits Film * Hanna-Barbera Swirling Star logo (1979-1992) * The Video Collection logo (1985-1986) Opening (1986 Re-release) * Warning screen (1986-1995) * Video Collection International "New Catalogue" promo from 1986 by Ray Brooks * Worldvision Home Video logo (silent) (1983-1995) * Start of Yogi's First Christmas (1980) Closing (1986 Re-release) * End of Yogi's First Christmas (1980) * Closing Credits Film * Hanna-Barbera Swirling Star logo (1979-1992) * The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) Opening (1989 Re-release) (with no trailer) * Tracking control screen (1988-1991) (Normal) * Warning screen (1986-1995) * The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) * Worldvision Home Video logo (silent) (1983-1995) * Start of Yogi's First Christmas (1980) Closing (1989 Re-release) (with no trailer) * End of Yogi's First Christmas (1980) * Closing Credits Film * Hanna-Barbera Swirling Star logo (1979-1992) * The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) Trailers and info Original 1985 release The 1985 Video Collection children's cartoon advert with Mr. T (live action segment), Dastardly and Muttley, Atom Ant, Yogi Bear, Mr. T (cartoon segment), He-Man and the Masters of the Universe, Top Cat, Winsome Witch, Secret Squirrel, Squiddly Diddly, The Flintstones and Space Ghost. 1986 Re-release The Video Collection "New Catalogue" advert from 1986 which is narrated by Ray Brooks featuring 'Movie Greats' video tiles including... * a clip of the 1946 Christmas fantasy comedy-drama film "It's a Wonderful Life" * a clip of Laurence Olivier in the 1940 psychological drama film "Rebecca" along with Joan Fontaine. * a clip of the 1952 Western film "High Noon" starring Gary Cooper and Grace Kelly * A still for other movie greats that are available which are "Ring of Brightwater", "Duel in the Sun" and many more to which Ray Brooks announces. * clips for John Wayne films on video such as the chatting and kissing scene from "The Quiet Man" (1952), brief clips of other movies with John Wayne such as "Rio Grande" (1950), "Sands of Iwo Jima" (1950), "Dark Command" (1940), the punching scene from "Wake of the Red Witch" (1948) and a clip from "Flying Tigers" (1942). * clips for films starring Cary Grant including a clip of himself with Doris Day in "The Touch of Mink" (1952), a clip of himself with Ingrid Bergman in "Indiscreet" (1958), "Operation Petticoat", "Father Goose", "Bringing Up Baby", "The Green is Greener", and many more..., * Musicals - Flying Down to Rio, The Gay Divorcee, Young at Heart and many more..., * Children's Entertainment - Care Bears, The Get Along Gang, ThunderCats, Mask, Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends, Yogi Bear, The Wind in the Willows and many children's videos. * The Video Music Collection - Duran and many musical videos. and Sports - Sport Aid, Run the World, Jane Fonda's Workout and many sports videos Gallery Yogis-First-Christmas-Vhs-Video-_57.jpg|1989 Re-release front cover Yogis-First-Christmas-Vhs-Video-_57 (1).jpg|1989 Re-release spine Yogis-First-Christmas-Vhs-Video-_57 (2).jpg|1989 Re-release back cover Yogis-First-Christmas-Vhs-Video-_57 (3).jpg|Cassette Yogis-First-Christmas-VHS-_57.jpg Yogi's First Christmas (UK VHS 1985) Cassette with The Video Collection 'New Catalogue' promo from 1986.png|Cassette with The Video Collection "New Catalogue" trailer from 1986 Yogis-First-Christmas-VHS-Tape-1980-_57.jpg Yogis-First-Christmas-Hanna-Barbera-Huckelberry-Hound-_57.jpg Yogis-First-Christmas-Hanna-Barbera-Huckelberry-Hound-_57 (2).jpg Yogis-First-Christmas-Hanna-Barbera-Huckelberry-Hound-_57 (1).jpg Yogis-First-Christmas-Childrens-VHS.jpg Yogis-First-Christmas-Hanna-Barbera-Vhs.jpg Yogis-First-Christmas-VHS.jpg Category:Hanna-Barbera Productions Category:VHS Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:Yogi Bear Category:The Video Collection ident from 1985 to 1986 Category:Movies Category:Children's Videos by V.C.I. Category:Huckleberry Hound Category:Snagglepuss Category:Augie Doggie and Doggie Daddy Category:Christmas videos Category:Kaleidoscope Category:VHS videos with The Video Collection children's cartoon trailer from 1985 Category:BBFC U Category:VHS Videos with The Video Collection "New Catalogue" advert from 1986 (announced by Ray Brooks) Category:Hanna-Barbera Swirling Star logo from 1979 to 1992 Category:Worldvision Enterprises, Inc. Category:The Video Collection ident from 1986 to 1995 Category:VHS videos with The Video Collection "A Galaxy of Entertainment" advert from 1987 Category:United States low pitch tone releases Category:1985 VHS Releases Category:1989 VHS Releases